Des choix peuvent changer la vie !
by alexia18-03
Summary: Alors que Nora et George partirent fêter leurs 3 ans e mariage, Derek et Casay se retrouve seul a la maison. derek décident alors d'organiser une fête mais ils ne savaint pas qu'apprés ce jours tout allait changer ...
1. Chapter 1

Je décline toute résponsabilité , les personnage ne m'appartienne pas !

Un petit Synopsis pour vous rappelez le contexte :

Les joies d'une famille recomposée... Lorsque Nora MacDonald, la mère de Casey et Lizzie, et George Venturi, le père de Derek, Edwin et Marti ont décidé de se marier et de vivre ensemble, ils avaient sous-estimé la rivalité qui allait naître entre leurs enfants. Avec leurs caractères dominateurs, les deux ados de 15 ans et les deux enfants de 12 ans se retrouvent en permanence dans des situations explosives.

Ma fiction comment à peut prés vers le millieux de la saison 4 . Quand Casey et Derek avaient 18 ans

Sur ceux bonne lecture en esparant qu'elle vous plairera et je m'excuse pour les faute d'orthogarphe et n'oubliez pas de faire de reviews je serais ravie de les lires

Tout commence un Vendredi soir, Nora et George fêtent leurs 3 ans de mariage et décide de partir en week-end. Edwin et Lizzie partirent dormir chez des amies et Marty alla chez sa grand-mère et décidaient de laisser Casey et Derek tout seul puisqu'ils étaient grands maintenant. En laissant quand même quelque instruction à Derek.

-Derek, Casey venaient! Disa-George

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa! Demanda Derek

-Comme vous savez les enfants, c'est ce week-end qu'fait part et je voulais vous dire les règles pendant c'est 2 jours. Tout d'abord Derek pas de fête, Tu ne ramènes pas des filles à la maison, tu ne fous pas le bordel à la maison, ni le feu, ...

Dereck l'interompa

-Tes sérieux tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre le feu à la maison .

-On sait jamais avec toi, enfin bref Derek si tu sors et je sais que tu vas sortir tu ne prend pas le volant si tu as bu et tu ne rentres pas trop tard et surtout nous vos chamallez pas .

-On va essayait George . Dit Casey

-Parle pour toi . répondu Derek avec son aire enfoutiste

-Derek! Dit George

-Ok je vais essayer .

-Merci Derek. Dit George avec l'aire satisfait

-Bon George on y va . Cria Nora !

- C'est bon on peut y aller, au revoir les enfants. Oh enfaité Casey surveille Derek !

-Ah Ah très drôle. Dit Derek avec ironie à son père.

Les deux parents partirent en laissant la maison seule pour leurs enfants réspéctivent même si George n'etais pas très heureux de cette idée mais Nora le réconfortait en lui disant qu'ils vont se débrouillaient et qu'il pourrait toujours sur Casey pour que ces règles soient répétées.

Du coté de la maison Derek disa à Casey:

-Enfin seul j'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. C'est bon je peux enfin préparer tout pour ce soir.

-Comment son pour ce soir ? Demanda Casey en regardant avec les gros yeux Derek.

- À ton avi quesque je vais faire sachant que les parents ne sont pas là .

-Non Derek tes pas sérieux, Tu vas organiser une fête?

-Non Casey je vais organiser une pyjama partie avec mes potos et regarder des films romantiques, Dit-il avec le thon ironique, mais bien sûr que oui je vais organiser une fête tes stupides ou quoi .

-Derek ta écoutait se qu'a dit ton père avant de partir . Il a dit pas de fête!

-Casey arrête un peu de faire ta Miss Parfaite qui obéit à ses parents et éclates-toi un peu, on n'est jeune qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Sur cette belle parole Derek alla dans sa chambre laissant Casey au milieu réfléchissant sur ce que Derek avait dit et pour une fois elle devait l'avouer il avait raison. Elle devait enfin vivre sa jeunesse comme les autres ados ordinaires mais elle le sentait mal la soiré , elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Alors commment va se passer la soiré ?

Esque Casey avit raison de dire que c'etait une mauvaise idée

? Vous le serez dans la suit de ma Fiction.

- J'espère que sa vous plait, n'oubliez pas d'écrire des reviews pour me dire comment vous la trouvez et n'hésitez pas de me soumettre des idées


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila le Chap 2, J'espaire que sa vous plaira **_

_**Ce chapitre est un peut plus long que le précédant mais reste comme même court. **_

_**Je vous le promet que le prochain sera long.**_

* * *

Il était 20 heures. Casey alla voir Derek dans sa chambre, Elle entra dans sa chambre sans frapper à la porte

**_Derek_ **: Sort de ma chambre Casey ! (En se levant)

_**Casey** _: Derek je ne crois pas que tu devrais organiser cette soirée

_**Derek :**_ Arrête, si ta peur que les parents le découvre, ils ne le découvriront jamais tkt

**_Casey :_** J'ai le sentiment que sa va mal ce passer

**_Derek :_** Mais non Tkt (allant s'allonger sur son lit)

**_Casey :_** Non Derek tu l'annule! (En criant à moitié)

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte

_**Derek :** _C'est trop tard ! Sa doit être Ralph, Je vais ouvrir (avec un grand sourire)

Derek alla ouvrir la porte en laissant Casey énerver et seul dans sa chambre.

**_Derek :_** Hey ! Salut Ralph alors ta tout ?

**_Ralph :_** Ouais tkt j'ai tout ramené, regarde de la bouffe, de l'alcool et j'ai prévenue tout le monde

**_Derek :_** Bien, pose tout sur la table.

**_Ralph :_** C'est étrange que ta sœur te laisse organiser une fête.

**_Casey :_** Demi-sœur et Non je ne suis pas d'accord.

_**Derek :**_ Aller Hope c'est repartie

_**Casey :**_ Derek je suis sérieuse si tu la fait j'appelle les parents.

**_Derek :_**(Avec l'aire désespérer) C'est sa ton problème Casey tu es tout le temps trop sérieuse, profite de ta vie, amuse toi (il s'approche d'elle et lui pose c'est 2 mains sur ces épaules)

**_Casey :_** Et si sa dégénère ?

_**Derek :**_ Sa ne dégénérera pas et même si sa arrive je la stopperais Ok ?

**_Casey :_**(Le regardant avec hésitation) Bon Ok

Casey remonta dans sa chambre, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté

Il était 23 heure et tout le monde commença à arriver, la musique étais a font et il y'avais beaucoup plus de gens que prévue. Tout ce passer bien pour Derek mais se n'étais pas au gout de Casey, qui elle fessait bien attention que personne casse rien dans la maison. Elle essaya de se faire un chemin vers la cuisine et vit Max entrain de draguer des filles (Max était son ex petit-amie, et elle devait l'avouer elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui). Elle était bien décidait de passer a autre chose faire pareil que lui, lui faire bien montrer qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien a son égard.

Un Mec qui s'appelait Math vient la voir et elle commença à danser avec, tout en regardant Max pour qu'il puisse la regarder pour bien lui faire montrer qu'elle avait passé à autre chose. Pour la 1ère foi elle se lâcha et ne réfléchissa pas à ces actes.

Du coter de Derek la fête battait son plein. Il se retourna et vit une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré elle était très belle, brune, mince, longs cheveux bruns avec des yeux Bleu mais d'un bleu qu'on ne pouvait regarder que sa et il décida d'aller lui parler.

_**Derek :**_ Alors on ne s'amuse pas ? (avec son plus beau sourire)

_**La fille :**_ Si c'est une fête bien

_**Derek :**_ A bon ta pas trop l'aire de t'amuser

_**La fille :**_ Ouaip, je suis venue avec une pote et elle ma laisser toute seul et comme je suis nouvelle ici je connais personne

_**Derek :**_ Moi c'est Derek !

**_La fille :_** Lexie !

_**Derek :**_ Tu viens d'ou ?

**_Lexie :_** Je viens des Etats-Unis, Chicago

**_Derek :_** Waouh une American Quesque t'es venu faire aux Canada ?

Lexie : J'ai déjà habité au Canada mais l'âge de 10 ans j'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis a cause tu travail de mon père puis il a rencontré une Fille qui habite ici et il a décidé d'habiter avec elle donc je suis là, entrain de raconter ma vie à quelqu'un que je connais a peine Dsl. (Elle fait un grand sourire et rigole et se dit quelle a l'aire stupide)

_**Derek :**_ Ne le soit pas. (En lui faisant un sourire)

_**Lexie :**_ Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ma vie c'est à ton tour.

Derek allait lui répondre mais vit Casey dansant avec un mec un peut trop coller selon lui. Il vit que le garçon n'arrêter pas de lui remplir son verre et décida d'aller la voir. En laissant seul Lexie.

_**Derek :**_ Excuse-moi Lexie. Je reviens

Derek alla voire Casey en écartant le mec prêt d'elle.

**_Derek :_** Quesque tu fais ?

**_Casey :_** Je fais se que tu ma conseiller. Vivre ma jeunesse, c'est ce que tu ma dit non ?

**_Derek :_** Oui mais pas comme sa ! (Avec l'aire énerver)

**_Casey :_** Bon, Derek Quesque je fais de mal ? Hein Rien ? Ba alors retourne draguer tes meufs et laisse moi

Casey le bouscula et retourna danser avec Math mais Derek ne se laissa pas faire, il pris son poignet et la força a le suivre. Il la 'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Alors quesque vous en avez pensé ?

Que va faire Derek?

Comment va finir la fête?

POur le savoir il faudra lire la suite

Laissez moi vos reviews ! =D

Alexia18-03


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire Merci pour vos Reviews, ensuite je suis vraiment, vraiment désoler je viens juste de relire mon premier chapitre j'ai honte de moi, toute les faute de frappe que j'ai faite je suis vraiment désoler Si quelqu'un sait si on peut modifier les chapitres faite moi signes svp**_

_**Et je m'excuse d'avance pour toute les fautes d'orthographes **_

_**Et maintenant comme prévue Voila Mon chap 3 **_

_**J'espaire qu'il vous plaira et nésiter pas a poster des Reviews qui soit positifs ou négatifs J'adore les lires.**_

* * *

Ils entraient dans la chambre de Casey  
**Casey :** Pourquoi tu ma emmenait ici?  
**Derek :** Car j'avais l'impression qu'en bas tu avais plus de cerveau donc peut-être un petit tour dans ta chambre te remettrait tes idées en place !  
**Casey :** N'IMPORTE QUOI Derek.  
**Derek :** Moi, n'importe quoi, tu te fous de moi . Tu t'es regardé? ta vue ce que tu faisais en bas?(dis énerver)  
**Casey :** Derek je fais exactement ce que tu m'as dit de faire  
**Derek :** Non moi je t'ai dit de profiter de ta vie et pas de la foutre en l'air en chauffant un mec et en te bourrant la gueule avec lui, surtout que lui attend qu'une seule chose, que tu sois bourré pour qu'il puisse te sauter dessus.  
**Casey :** Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?  
**Derek :** Je me suis toujours soucié de toi

Sur cette parole Derek sortit de la chambre déçu par le comportement de Casey en la laissant seul. Casey était étonnée par les paroles decelui-ci, et elle réalisa qu'il avait raison, qu'elle fessait n'importe quoi et elle se sentit stupide et décida de ne plus sortir de sa chambre. Derek quand ta lui commença à regretter d'avoir organisé cette soirée, puis il vit des gens qui rentrer dans les chambres de ses frères et soeurs et leurs dits de sortir d'ici méchamment Derek étaient énervés par la conversation qu'il avait avec sa demi-soeur, oubliant même Lexie. Il se promena dans la maison pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de caser et s'assitlà où il était aussi avant d'avoir parler avec Casey, et d'un coup il se rappela de Lexie mais il n'avait pas le courage de la chercher. La fête se passa et Derek n'avait qu'une seule hâte c'est que tout le monde s'en aille. Il était 4h30 passer et ne resta que des gens soûl et il leur appela un taxi. Maintenant il ne restait plus personne chez lui, sachant que ces frere et soeurs revenaient dans l'aprèm il décida de commencer à ranger. Casey désendit et aida Derek à ranger.

**Casey :** Merci Derek

Derek la regarda et lui fit un sourire et les deux aînés rengaientensemble. Après 1h de rangement ils étaient tous les deux fatiguer et partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain Derek se réveilla qu'à 14 h, il descendit et se prépara, comme à son habitude, un bol de céréales puis il monta en haut. Il allarentrer dans sa chambre mais il vit la porte de la chambre de Casey entre ouverte et vit Casey entrain de regarder des photos que Max avait poster sur le internet d'hier soir et Derek entra.

**Derek :** C'est pour lui que tu as fait sa hier

**Casey :** Quoi ? (Casey étonnée se retourna)

**Derek :** J'aurais dû m'en douter, hier t'était comme sa pour le rendre jaloux (Derek commença à rigoler)

**Casey :** Derek sort d'ici ! dit-elle avec une tête énerver

**Derek :** Tu sais Casey si tu veux qu'il revienne vers toi ce n'est pascomme ça qu'il faut que tu t'y prennes.

(Dit-il tout en rigolant)

Casey se leva et le poussa vers la sortit tout en disant: Derek Sort Maintenant!  
Derek finit par sortir et alla dans sa chambre. Puis vers 15h Edwin, Marty, et Lizzie rentrèrent, Derek était comme à son habitude sur lacanapé entrain de regarder la télé, Edwin et Marty le rejoignent et lizzie alla dans la chambre de sa grande soeur pour parler. Quand arriva l'heure du diner ce fut le tour des parents de rentrer. Nora à peine arriver commença à cuisiner et pendant ce temps-là George raconta leurs séjours à Casey, Edwin, Lizzie et Marty alors que Derek regarder toujours la télé. Nora avait fini de cuisiner et tout le monde partirent s'asseoir pour dîner.

**Nora :** alors Casey Quesque tu as faite hier .

**Casey :** Euh ... (Elle regarda Derek)

**Derek :** laisse-moi deviner ta passer toute ta soirée au téléphone avec Émilie non ?(avec l'aire sarcastique)

**Casey :** Oui (elle sourit)

**George:** et toi Derek Quesque tu as fait.

**Derek :** Je suis parti avec Ralph et Sam dans un bar

**George:** J'Éspaire que vous vous été pas chamailler !

Toute la famille continua à manger dans le bonheur et pour une fois sans dispute !

Le lendemain matin Derek alla au lycée et vit au loin une fille, la fille se retourna et vit que c'était Lexie (la fille qu'il avait rencontrée à sa fête), il décida d'aller la voir

**Derek :** alors tu étais passé ou samedi soir . Quand je suis revenu tu étais plus là

Lexie se retourna

**Lexie :** Oh, je suis parti quelque moment apprés que tes partis voire ta petite amie! (elle commença à marcher)

**Derek :** ma petite amie ? (Dit-il surpris)

**Lexie :** ce n'était pas ta petite amie la fille que tes partis voire .

**Derek :** Qui Casey ? Non! (il commença a rigolé)

**Lexie :** Ton ex ?

**Derek :**(il continua à rigoler) non du tout, C'est ma demi-soeur !

**Lexie :** Ah, Dsl vu comment tes partis je penser que c'était ta copine et que tu essayais de la rendre jalouse et elle aussi

**Derek :** non, je voyais qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi donc je suis parti la raisonner un peu

**Lexie :** Vous avez un parent en commun ?

**Derek :** non mon père s'est marié avec sa mere i ans et maintenant depuis 3 ans elle habite chez moi malheureusement

**Lexie : **vu la façon que tu le dis-tu t'entes pas trop avec elle .

**Derek :** pour dire la vérité, sa dépend, mais la plupart du temps on se déteste! (il sourit)

La sonnerie des cours sonna

**Lexie : **Je devrais y aller, faut pas que je sois en retard dès mon 1er jour

**Derek:** Tu vas dans quelle cour?

**Lexie : **Maths avec... (elle regarda sa feuille) avec Madame Tycker

**Derek :** Sérieux? moi aussi !

Les deux amies partirent en cours. Quand Derek entra dans la classe, Casey ne put voir qu'il était avec une fille, elle se doute que c'était une nouvelle et elle se disait pour que Derek reste avec elle, c'est que ça doit être une fille naïve, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'aimer.

* * *

_**Voila mon nouveaux Chapitres comment vous le trouvez ?**_

_**Comment va ce ce passer la fin de la journée?**_

_**Casey va t-elle changer d'avis sur Lexie?**_

_** Car comme on dit les apparences sont parfois trompeuse**_

_**Vous le serez en lisant la suite!**_

_**J'espaire que vous continuez a lire cette fiction et n'oublier pas de laisser vos **__**Reviews**_

_**Et à Bientôt **_

_**Alexia18-03**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà mon chapitre 4 Dsl pour le retard j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre mais en tout cas le voilà.**

** J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Hésiter pas à donner votre avis en laissant des reviews.**

**Je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes et je pense que j'en ai fait.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture et a bientôt**

**Alexia18-03**

* * *

**Dans les Derniers chapitres De "Des choix peuvent changer des vies":** Derek Organisa une fête, Casey toujours amoureuse de Max, vue qu'il draguer plein de fille et elle fit pareille mais Derek le raisonna avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter. Derek rencontre une fille, Lexie qui est nouvelle dans le lycée, toute suite Derek et très attirait par elle. Casey ne la connaît pas mais elle l'aime déjà pas.

* * *

Le cours de Maths allait commencer, Casey était assise au 1er rang, Derek lui au dernier et Lexi s'assi un rang derrière Casey. La prof de Maths arriva

_**Madame Tycker :**_ Bonjours à tous, alors reprenons ou nous sommes arrêtés hier, Tient, une nouvelle comment t'appelle tu ?

**_Lexie :_** Lexie Karter!

_**Madame Tycker:** _voyons voir quelle est ton niveau en Maths

Madame Tycker commenca a marqué au tableau une équoition très difficile et jusqu'à présent il y avait que Casey qui avait réussi à le résoudre.

**_Madame Tycker:_** Aller vient au tableau pour le faire!

Casey quand elle vit l'équation elle eut un sourire au coin des lèvres comme si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir. Apprés quelques minutes, contre toute attente elle réussit à le résoudre et le sourire narquois de Casey commença à disparaître.

**_Madame Tycker:_** Bien, très bien même. Tu peux aller te rassoir Mll Karter

Lexie alla se rassoir et Casey ressentait quelque chose de bizarre comme de la jalousie, Casey ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça car certes Lexie était jolie et intelligente mais ce n'était pas la première fille comme ça que Casey rencontrait et elle n'avait jamais ressenti son contre les autres. Apprés deux heures de Maths la sonnerie retenta et ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. À la cantine comme à son habitude elle était avec Émilie. Émilie lui parla de tout et de rien puis Casey commença à décrocher un peu et regarde Lexie, qui était sur une table toute seule.

_**Émilie:**_ Casey, tu m'écoutes .

_**Casey:**_ Quoi ? Oui, Excuse moi

Émilie suivit le regard de Casey et vit qu'elle regardait Lexie

_**Émilie:**_ pourquoi tu regard Lexie ?

_**Casey:**_ Euh, tu sais quoi sur elle .

_**Émilie**_: sur elle ? pas grand-chose , à part qu'elle vient de Chicago, elle était Pompom-Girl dans son ancien lycée et que c'est une fille sympa d'appris les autres (Les deux filles virent Derek rejoindre Lexie à sa table) et apparemment Derek s'intéresse à elle. Dit-elle avec un aire dégourer.

_**Casey:**_ ouais je vois ça, depuis ce matin Derek n'arrêté pas de baver sur elle.

Pendant ce temp dans les tables voisine; Derek et Lexie discutaient.

**_Derek:_** Bah dit donc Je ne pensais pas que tu etait aussi forte en Maths

_**Lexie:**_ Je me débrouille

**_Derek:_** Avant toi il y'avait qu'une seule personne qui avait réussit a le résoudre et c'était Casey.

_**Lexie:**_ En parlant d'elle je croit pas qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup, depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrête pas de me fixer avec un regard noir.

_**Derek:**_ Qui Casey? Non elle regarde tout le monde comme sa, mais tu vois Madame Tycker elle nous a donner un DM (Devoir Maison) sa te dérangerait de m'aider à le faire car je suis super Nul en Maths ?

**Lexie:** Avec plaisir , mais pourquoi tu demande pas a ta soeur de t'aider ?

_**Derek:**_ Tu parle de Casey? D'abord c'est ma demie-soeur et j'ai du mal à la supporter rien qu'a voir sa tête et ta compagnie est bien meilleur que la sienne ! Dit-il avec son sourire Charmeur. Bon je doit y aller. 18h chez moi ok ?

_**Lexie :**_ Ok Pas de problème. Elle lui fit un sourire

Derek parti voir ces potes, puis la sonnerie du lycée retenta et tout les élèves repartirent en cours. Il était 18 heure, Casey était entrain de réviser, Derek attendait la venue de Lexie. Quand Lexie arriva a la maison et se fut Marti qui alla ouvrir la porte.

_**Marti:**_ T'es qui toi ?

_**Lexie:**_ Je suis une amie de ton frère.

_**Marti:**_ Derek, dit elle en criant

Derek désendit des escalier : Vasy rentre, Marti monte dans ta chambre

_**Marti:** _Non!

_**Derek:**_ Marti; lui dit-il avec un regard qui disait écoute moi sinon tu va voir et Marti le compris et monta dans sa chambre, Derek emmena Lexie dans la cuisine et lui demanda, tu veux quelque chose a boire ?

_**Lexie:**_ Non, merci

**_Derek:_** tu en est sur ?

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire oui. Nora entra dans la piece

_**Nora:** _Casey tu pourra aller chercher Lizzie chez sa copine stp, Oh excuse moi , de dos on aurait dit ma fille, je suis désoler

_**Lexie:**_ C'est pas grave, dit elle avec son magnifique sourir au levre

_**Nora:**_ Je suis la belle-mere de Derek

_**Lexie:**_ Moi c'est Lexie

**_Derek:_** Bon je croit qu'on va monter en haut, tu vient Lexie

_**Nora:**_ Derek vous allez faire quoi ?

_**Lexie:**_ je l'aide a faire son DM en Maths

Les deux jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Derek et commencèrent a faire le DM jusqu'à que Lexie reçu un coup de fil

_**Lexie:**_ Allô ! Oui je sais attend. Elle fit un signe Derek pour lui dire qu'elle allai en dehors de la chambre et repris la discutions Pourquoi tu veux que je rentre maintenant? Quoi elle a encore inviter des gens à manger, bon j'arrive Papa. Elle raccrocha son téléphone mais elle fit tomber son téléphone par terre; quand elle se pencha pour le ramassé elle vit la chambre de Casey avec la porte grande ouverte et Casey était sur son lit. Lexie hésita à lui parler mais lui parla comme même.

_**Lexie:**_ Excuse moi, tes avec moi en cours de Maths nn ?

**_Casey:_** Oui

_**Lexie :**_ Moi c'est Lexie et tu dois être Casey c'est sa ?

_**Casey:**_ Oui, répondit-t-elle en la regardant du coin de l'oeil

_**Lexie:**_ Je t'ai vu tout a l'heure a la cantine et j'avais l'impression que tu m'aimer pas, J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_**Casey:**_ Pourquoi tu pense que je t'aime pas ?

_**Lexie:**_ Ce midi tu me fusiller du regard avec un regard noir

_**Casey:**_ Désoler si je t'ai donné cette impression, ce n'est pas le cas, Je te connais pas donc ...

_**Lexie:**_ Ok, bon je vais dire au revoir a ton frère.

_**Casey:** _Demi- frère, et c'est la 1er fois que Derek ramène une fille bien ici

_**Lexie:**_ Je suis juste venu l'aidé a faire son DM

_**Casey:**_ Il t'aime bien !

Lexie lui fit un sourire et alla rejoindre Derek dans sa chambre. Casey savait pourquoi elle était jalouse d'elle maintenant, elle avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, elle avait Derek. Casey ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, comment elle pouvait ressentir de la joulisie par rapport a son demi-frère, le garçons qu'elle détester le plus, pourquoi elle ressentait sa pour Derek? Casey était perdu et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait , tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est faire disparaître se sentiment qu'elle ressentait a ce moment là pour Derek.

* * *

**Hey les gens alors comment trouvez-vous la suite ?**

**Comment Casey va t-elle vivre avec ces sentiments pour Derek?**

**Va t-elle réussir à cacher se qu'elle ressent ?**

**Vous le serez en lissant la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas de laisser des reviews et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 5**

**Alexia18-03**


End file.
